Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis (simply known as Chrysalis) is one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. She is the (former) queen of the Changelings who seeks to feed her subjects' hunger for love and later expand her rule across Equestria in the process. She appears as the main antagonist in Season 2's two-part finale "A Canterlot Wedding", Season 6's two-part finale "To Where and Back Again", and the Season 8 episode "The Mean Six". She was also featured as the main antagonist in IDW's first comic arc, The Return of Queen Chrysalis, as an antagonist in the ninth comic arc, Siege of the Crystal Empire and was the main antagonist of The Guardians of Harmony in the IDW specials. She is voiced by Kathleen Barr, who also voiced Trixie, as well as Britt McKillip in her Princess Cadance disguise and Ashleigh Ball in her Applejack disguise. History Season 2 Chrysalis first makes an appearance in "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1", disguised as Princess Cadance. Sometime before the episode took place, Chrysalis had kidnapped and replaced Princess Cadance as she was going to marry Twilight's brother Shining Armor, becoming more powerful by feeding off Shining Armor's love for her, as well as making him unable to perform his duties as a royal guard. When the Main 6 arrive from Ponyville to help with the wedding plans, Twilight encounters "Cadance" after reminiscing about what a great foal-sitter she was. However, to her surprise, Twilight finds that Cadance has no idea who she is and that she is now cold, uninviting and cares little for the wedding plans. That night, Twilight expresses her frustrations with Cadance to her friends, who instead chalk up Cadance's bad behavior to stress of the wedding and Twilight's dislike of her as being possessive of her brother. Twilight visits Shining Armor in an attempt to talk to him about Cadance, only for her to show up and take him out of the room for a conversation. Whilst spying on the two, Twilight witnesses Cadance performing a spell on Shining Armor, and deems her as being evil on top of unpleasant, running back to the castle to warn her friends about her, only to realize that she had gotten her friends to replace her missing bridesmaids. The next day, Twilight confronts Cadance in front of her friends, Shining Armor and Princess Celestia, only to be humiliated and disgraced when she runs off crying and Shining Armor justifies all her seemingly mean spirited actions. As Twilight, now alone, regrets her actions, Cadance returns and comforts her, only to then imprison her below the castle. In "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2", Chrysalis, still in Cadance's form, taunts Twilight and tells her that she's using Shining Armor for her own ends. Chrysalis then attempts to manipulate Twilight into attacking the real Cadance, also trapped under the castle, although this fails when Cadance proves she remembers who Twilight is. As Twilight and the real Cadance attempt to escape, Chrysalis proceeds with her plans of marrying Shining Armor, whilst singing "This Day Aria". However, just as Chrysalis is about to be married, Twilight and Cadance arrive and reveal that she is a fake, causing Chrysalis to reveal her true form. Chrysalis boasts and explains that, as Queen of the Changelings, she is tasked with finding food for her subjects, and that Equestria has more love to feed off of than anywhere they had encountered before. When Cadance argues that Shining Armor's protection spell will keep the Changelings out, Chrysalis reveals that she has been feeding off of Shining Armor's love, making him and the protection spell gradually weaker. Celestia begins dueling with Chrysalis, although the latter manages to overpower her, having grown stronger due to feeding off of Shining Armor. As the Mane 6 run off to get the Elements of Harmony, Chrysalis laughs and tells them they can run, but they can't hide. Chrysalis continues to oversee Celestia (now trapped in a cocoon), the detained Cadance, Spike and the brainwashed Shining Armor, as the Mane 6 are brought back in by her minions. After telling her remaining subjects to go and feed, Chrysalis reprises "This Day Aria" whilst looking over the destruction of Canterlot, not realizing that Twilight had freed Cadance, who subsequently helps Shining Armor break free of Chrysalis' brainwashing. Although both Shining Armor and Cadance are free, Chrysalis overconfidently shrugs this off, believing that Shining Armor is too weak to repel them using his protection spell. However, Cadance and Shining Armor use their love to empower the protection spell, sending a shocked Chrysalis and her Changelings flying off to parts unknown. Alternate timeline In "The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2", in the second altered timeline created by Starlight Glimmer, Chrysalis and her Changelings have taken over most of Equestria without the Mane 6 to stop them, and Zecora is leading jungle ponies (Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie among them) in a war against her. Chrysalis, disguised as Applejack, arrives at the jungle ponies' hideout while Zecora is explaining things to Twilight. Zecora is not fooled by Chrysalis' disguise, and Chrysalis unleashes the Changeling army on her resistance while she and Zecora duel. Although Chrysalis presumably wins the battle, the timeline is eventually restored, and Chrysalis therefore never comes into power. Season 6 In "Times are a Changeling", Chrysalis briefly appears in Thorax's flashback to the Changeling kingdom. It was later implied that Chrysalis and the changelings all survived their fall from both Thorax having taken part in the invasion and his plans to reform the Changelings in their kingdom. Chrysalis returns in the Season 6 finale "To Where and Back Again", with her Changelings capturing the Mane 6, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart and taking over Equestria. She is seen communicating with the Changelings impersonating the Mane 6, and Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord travel to the Changeling kingdom to stop her. In Part 2, Starlight and her team go through the Changeling hive to destroy Chrysalis's throne, which blocks all magic but Changeling magic. Discord and Trixie are captured and imprisoned in a chrysalis in Chrysalis's throne room, along with every other pony that was captured. Chrysalis arrogantly boasts about her assured victory to Starlight, only to realize that "Starlight" is actually Thorax, while the real Starlight is attempting to destroy the throne with a rock. Starlight attempts to convince Chrysalis that giving love to others is better for her subjects, however, Chrysalis denies this, stating that she knows what is best for her people. Chrysalis starts to drain Thorax of his love as punishment for betraying her, however, on Starlight's suggestion, Thorax willingly gives all his love to her, blasting her into the throne and obtaining a new transformation. All the other Changelings, realizing that there is a better option to stealing love, do the same, destroying Chrysalis' throne and releasing those imprisoned, also transforming. Chrysalis survives, and, outnumbered by the Mane 6, Starlight, the princesses, Discord, and those with them, including the entire changeling army, she is unable to do anything. Starlight offers her the chance of redemption, but Chrysalis turns her down, swears revenge on Starlight, and flies away. Season 7 In "Celestial Advice", Chrysalis is mentioned a few times. Chrysalis is mentioned again in the episode "To Change a Changeling". In "Shadow Play", Pinkie Pie mentions Chrysalis while recounting the threats Equestria has faced over the last thousand years to Starswirl the Bearded. Season 8 In "The Mean Six", Chrysalis, disguised as a photographer for the Canterlot Historical Society, arrives at Twilight's castle to take the photos of the Mane 6, plucking a single hair out of each of them in order to supposedly make them look good for the photos. She then lazily takes pictures of each of them, and, as she prepares to leave, Pinkie Pie reminds her to take a photo of Starlight, which she reluctantly does. Upon leaving the castle, Chrysalis remarks that she now has everything she needs before transforming back to her original form. Soon afterwards, in the Everfree Forest, Chrysalis pins the hairs and photos to six different trees (while talking to them as if they were people) and reveals her intentions to use the photos, the strands of hair and carvings of the Mane 6's Cutie Mark symbols in a spell that will create evil counterparts to the Mane 6, plotting to use the clones to take control of the Elements of Harmony, eliminate Twilight and her friends and destroy Starlight's relationships as revenge for turning the Changelings against her. Chrysalis then revels in the idea of recreating her hive with unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies and then taking over Equestria, before using her spell to create the Mean Six. Chrysalis and her new minions begin prowling the forest in search of the Tree of Harmony, which contains the Elements, however, Chrysalis begins to realize that the Mane 6's evil forms are completely unfocused on their goals and do not listen to her orders. The group is accidentally separated during the search, and Chrysalis orders her remaining minions to find the ones that have been lost, resulting in them encountering the Mane 6 (who, coincidentally, had been separated as well). Chrysalis approaches the Twilight clone as she is searching for the others, and, frustrated with her, asks why she shouldn't destroy and replace her, causing the clone to reveal that she knows the location of the Tree of Harmony. Once Chrysalis and the others are reassembled, they head to the Tree, spitefully destroying the Mane 6's campground as well. Upon approaching the Tree, Chrysalis overhears the Twilight clone goading the others to take the Elements for themselves and betray Chrysalis, leading to her and Twilight fighting each other in a magical duel. As Chrysalis begins to lose, the Tree senses the evil magic inside the clones, and captures all of them, withering away their bodies and reducing them to nothing but wood. Chrysalis admits defeat over her clones' betrayal, but still swears to get revenge on Starlight and the Mane 6. Chrysalis is last seen escaping into the distance while Twilight tells her friends that they can overcome any obstacle together. Depiction in the comics ''Return of Queen Chrysalis Arc'' In the first arc of the comics, Chrysalis and the Changelings are shown to have survived their fall, landing in an area called Wuvey-Dover Smoochy Land. Deciding to take advantage of this, Chrysalis and the other Changelings drained the town's open-hearted citizens of their love transformed the land into a Changeling Kingdom. As one of her lieutenants states that it could be a while before they can attack Celestia again, Chrysalis reveals that she no longer cares about Celestia and instead wants revenge on Twilight Sparkle for ruining her plan, explaining that she will bring Twilight and her friends to their kingdom at the time of the Secretariat Comet, and, when their emotions are peaked, she will drain Twilight of her magic. In Issue #1, the Changelings imprisoned the ponies of Ponyville in cocoons and replaced them with changelings, but the Mane 6 defeated the changelings and rescued all the ponies except the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Chrysalis, giving the Mane 6 an communication orb through Spike, reveals that she has the Crusaders trapped in her lair and that they will have three days to rescue them. Chrysalis then ends the transmission upon being interrupted by Scootaloo. In Issue #2, Chrysalis, watching over the Mane 6, is disappointed by a troll they encounter, remarking that they are "the most idiotic creatures", only for the Crusaders to start annoying her again, afterwards stating that trolls are the "second most idiotic creatures". Chrysalis then sends six Changelings to cause a cave-in when the ponies were traveling under the Appleloosan Mountains, separating them into pairs, then the changelings impersonated the other ponies and each insulted one of the other pairs within earshot, turning them against each other. Chrysalis found this amusing, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders continued to annoy her. In Issue #3, Chrysalis recounts what happened to her after her defeat in Caterlot, to the Crusaders. Scootaloo questions what happened to the citizens of Wuvey-Dovey Smoochy Land, and Chrysalis tells her, that if they don't shut up, she'll show them. Chrysalis uses the orb to watch over Twilight, and orders several other Changelings to report on the actions of the other ponies. Chrysalis' guards inform her of the status of the others, and the Crusaders begin laughing at how the Mane 6 will eventually reunite and Chrysalis' plan will be foiled. Now enraged, Chrysalis reveals that it wasn't part of her plan to turn the Mane 6 against one another, but an added bonus, explaining that her true intentions are to destroy Twilight after draining her magic, causing her friends' emotions to spike and making them a big meal for the Changelings, and, afterwords, they will go back to Canterlot and take over. Taunting the Crusaders for their innocence, Chrysalis takes one of the citizens of Wuvey-Dovey Smoochy Land and (off screen) violently murders it in front of them. After the Mane 6 get back together, Chrysalis, still bothered by the Crusaders, moans that it will soon be over. In Issue #4, Chrysalis decided she was done with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and wanted to be rid of them; it is unknown whether it was to banish them, kill them, or use them as food. After the Mane 6 enter the Changeling's castle, Chrysalis tells them to find her behind one of many doors, from which Mola Ram, Pennywise, the twins from The Shining, and the Phantom of the Opera appeared in pony form. Twilight discovers the correct door and Chrysalis asks her and the others the riddle "How is a Pegasus like a writing desk?" While the others are confused, Pinkie Pie answers the riddle by literally not answering it, and Chrysalis opens the door. In her throne room, the Mane 6 confront Chrysalis as she is arguing with the Crusaders, and a battle ensues, with Chrysalis attacking Twilight. As they battle, Chrysalis tries to monologue about how love is worthless, and, being interrupted constantly, traps the rest of the Mane 6 inside cocoons. Angry and empowered by the Secretariat Comet, Twilight unleashes a powerful magic beam on Chrysalis, destroying everything around her. Deciding to alter her plans, Chrysalis offers to make Twilight her apprentice instead of draining her magic, threatening to harm her friends if she doesn't comply. Twilight reluctantly agrees to Chrysalis' terms and she releases Twilight's friends, only to reimprison them immediately afterwards, revealing that she will still drain Twilight of her love to make her more subservient, and then she will drain her own friends. Twilight and Chrysalis battle again, and, with the encouragement of her friends and the magic of the Secretariat Comet, Twilight singlehandedly overpowers Chrysalis and the Changelings. Chrysalis and her Changelings are then imprisoned in the castle, with Pinkie Pie's costume standing in the doorway, endlessly annoying them with riddles and songs that never end. ''FIENDship is Magic Mini-Series'' In Issue 5 of Fiendship is Magic, which is in continuity with The Return of Queen Chrysalis, the Mane 6 visit the imprisoned Chrysalis in her castle, which is under guard by royal guards, to make sure that her imprisonment is going according to plan, as she is to receive a thousand-year punishment for her crimes (which includes being banned from cake). By now she is in an extremely weakened state, as she and her minions barely eat any of their food. It is mentioned that a thousand years ago she destroyed the city of Timbucktu. As more of her exploits are told and shown, she offers her origin in exchange for the newest Daring Do novel, which Rainbow Dash possesses. When Twilight is about to exchange it, she becomes trapped in the prison by the Changelings as it is revealed that the weakened Chrysalis was a Changeling and the true Chrysalis was hiding and she ambushes Twilight and she explains her origin. She came from a swamp where a rotten acorn was dropped into an eerie lake which grew into a tree that fed on insects and Starswirl the Bearded appeared and upon seeing the lake, he put a sign on the tree to keep ponies from entering the lake, but the nail releases the bugs, which have evolved into equine beings along with Chrysalis. She and her subjects then proceed to attack Twilight and before the ponies can stop them, the Changeling overpower them and escape the jail, leaving the defeated ponies and Spike wounded. Siege of the Crystal Empire Arc In Siege of the Crystal Empire, Issue 34 of the comics, Chrysalis is recruited by Radiant Hope along with the Flim Flam Brothers, Lightning Dust, and Iron Will to attack the Crystal Empire as a diversion to keep every pony out of the castle so Radiant Hope could revive King Sombra. Chrysalis duels Twilight, but is defeated when Rarity blasts Iron Will and his goat into her with a cannon, and is captured with her fellow conspirators. In Issue 35, once Sombra is revived, he releases Chrysalis and helps her defeat Twilight. Celestia and Luna arrive and fight Sombra and Chrysalis, respectively; when Luna gains the upper hand on Chrysalis, Sombra turns both princesses to stone. In Issue 36, when Chrysalis finds out Sombra plans to release the Umbrum, she is against it, having witnessed the Umbrum attacking the Crystal Empire and causing despair, which changelings cannot feed off of, but when Sombra threatens to turn her to stone, she says she'll help him. This was merely to buy her enough time to escape, knowing she and her changelings could be killed by the Umbrum. She taunts the powerless Twilight and throws her out of her cage so she can be attacked by the Umbrum, and then flies with her changelings across the sea to parts unknown, leaving Lightning Dust, Iron Will, and the Flim Flam Brothers behind. ''My Little Pony: Guardians of Harmony Annual 2017'' In The Shadow Bolts, Chrysalis is mentioned to be attacking the Crystal Empire, she sent two of her changelings to distract Rainbow Dash from reaching the Canterlot. In Big Spike, Chrysalis and her changelings are said to be seen heading for the Mane Six and Spike. After Shining Armor arrives with a potion he'd found in castle of the Crystal Empire. Spike is the only one who knows that the potion is for him but Twilight uses a bit of the potion and armors herself, her friends and Shining Armor and still doesn't listen to Spike. When Chrysalis and her changelings arrive, The Mane Six and Shining Armor battle them but are outnumbered and overpowered by the changelings quickly. When Twilight finally grants Spike's wish to have the potion used on him, he grows into a giant armored dragon and he drives Chrysalis and her changelings away with his dragon breath. Note: It is up for debate whether the comics are canon or not; Andy Price has stated that the fans can decide for themselves. '' Appearance Queen Chrysalis is a changeling and thus a shapeshifter who is capable of taking many forms. She spends the entirety of "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1" and the beginning of "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2" in the form of Princess Cadance. Only the occasional flashes of her own green eyes and the color of her magic differ from that of Cadance's own. Her true form looks like a pony with a twisted and gnarled unicorn horn, a pair of insectoid wings, and stands as tall as Princess Celestia herself. Unlike a pony however, she has black skin, a sharp pair of fangs, dark green eyes with vertical, dragon-like pupils and no visible cutie mark. Interestingly, her eyes have a double pupil: a vertical, dragon-like one within a normal round one. She has a teal mane and a tail, and also seems to have a greenish saddle, bluish-green rib plate, and a small, black crown tipped with blue circles. Her voice has a layered quality, as if two people were speaking in sync. All of her hooves are full of holes in them, yet she can stand firmly on the ground. Her limbs, along with her torso, are extremely skinny. Personality Chrysalis is best known for being manipulative, sadistic and arrogant. Being the Changeling Queen, she is easily the most skilled member of her race when it comes to using her powers to manipulate others, convincing everyone except Twilight of her Cadance disguise, despite not even bothering to act like the real one, also using said disguise to turn everyone against Twilight. She enjoys the suffering and misery her actions tend to cause others as well, taking satisfaction in trapping Twilight and telling her that no one believed her. When she is in a position of strength or has an advantage over her enemies, she will immediately take the opportunity to egotistically boast about herself and her success, which tends to result in her defeat. Her goals are driven by both a desire for power and control, and the more selfless desire to provide for her subjects, who would wither without being nourished by the love of others. However, she is rather small-minded in her desire to help her subjects, wanting them to only see her rule as capable of sustaining them, completely ignoring alternate methods, like sharing love, that would ensure them better. As such, she openly despises any attempt to convince her minions otherwise, utterly banishing and shaming Thorax for becoming friends with ponies and "betraying" her. She is ultimately stubborn enough to outright reject the idea of friendship and Starlight's offer for her to change her ways, swearing vengeance on everyone who defeated her. In the comics, Chrysalis' personality is mostly similar to her depiction in the series, only she is typically seen as being more comedic. She has a tendency to implement cynical humor into her activities, and openly mocks her enemies to comical effect. Her temper is noticeably shortened as well, being unable to remain composure when annoyed by the Cutie Mark Crusaders for several hours. Despite this, she completely crossed the line by seemingly outright murdering one of the citizens of Wuvey-Dovey Smoochy Land in front of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and later threatening to dispose of them, due to having no use for them once the Mane 6 were in the Changeling Kingdom. She is also vain enough to be offended and outraged when Twilight calls her "old". Powers and Abilities * '''Changeling Biology': As a Changeling, Chrysalis in naturally imbued with various different abilities. ** Shapeshifting: Like other changelings, Chrysalis can take the form of anybody she desires, perfectly mimicking their voices and appearances, although her personality and magic color will still remain the same. ** Love Draining: Chrysalis can naturally drain the love and affection out of a pony or animal, both feeding her and leaving her victim weak and frail. Additionally, unlike most Changelings, the love she drains also enhances her own abilities as well, draining Shining Armor's love for Cadance alone making her powerful enough to defeat Celestia. In the comics, Chrysalis' love draining can also expand to magic as well. ** Enhanced Durability: As shown in both the television and comic continuities, Chrysalis and her Changelings can survive being blasted away thousands of feet and landing directly on the ground. With other characters, it is heavily implied that a fall of said magnitude, if much less, would be fatal, meaning that the Changelings can endure far more punishment than regular ponies. ** Flight: Chrysalis can fly for long distances without tiring. * Magic: Chrysalis possesses some of the most powerful magic in the entire series, rivaling the likes of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle. ** Magical Blasts: Chrysalis, like almost all other unicorns and alicorns, can fire extremely powerful magic blasts at her opponents. ** Pyrokinesis: Chrysalis can summon magic green fire. ** Mind Control: Chrysalis can influence the mind and thoughts of anyone around her by use of a mind control spell, which she used on Shining Armor, Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette and Twinkleshine. * Biological Manipulation: Chrysalis is implied to have the ability to either manipulate her body in ways other than her shapeshifting or have little to no bones, as she can bend her limbs in ways impossible for other ponies and turn her neck a full 360 degrees. * Immortality: In the comics, Chrysalis is stated to have been alive for hundreds, if not thousands of years without showing any signs of aging, making her one of the oldest characters in the series. Reception Chrysalis was once regarded as "best villain", alongside Discord, by many, who loved her for being darker and having more epic battles than her two predecessors (as well as some praising her appearance and song). Chrysalis gained more popularity when Discord lost some due to his redemption, although Discord has since regained much of his popularity. She has appeared in some fan videos. Despite her taking a fall over a mountain and seeming unable to use her wings, a scenario she is unlikely to survive, most fans refused to even consider the possibility of Chrysalis's death out of love for the character. This was later repeated with King Sombra even though he was disintegrated onscreen. Meghan has been silent about Chrysalis but confirmed Sombra's death. It was because of this that the IDW comics (which may or may not be canon) brought her back in their first arc, both because fans wanted her to return and because many of the writers themselves are bronies and pegasisters. Chrysalis has since been outshined by Tirek, whose battle is more epic than hers, although in a complete reversal of the Chrysalis and Sombra scenario, many were disappointed that he wasn't killed, and some, out of hate for the character, have speculated that Cerberus eats him as punishment for sending the princesses to Tartarus, or that he was killed either the first time or second time he was sent to Tartarus. Some have written fanfics that depict her as more sympathetic than depicted in the show, saying that she only did what she had to do to survive (although Cadance and Chrysalis state that she consumes love to gain power, and the Elements of Harmony book says that she and her subjects crave destruction). In Season 6, it is confirmed that the changelings do need the love energy to survive, or are at least severely weakened without it, but it's also established that there are ways of getting love energy without hurting anyone. The reception to Chrysalis is likely the reason she returned in the Season 6 finale, when the creators seemed to decide against it for several seasons. In the end she survives and escapes while swearing revenge making her the only returning major villain not to be reformed and becomes a recurring villain in the later seasons which made her more popular. Episodes and Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 2 *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 (in Princess Cadance form) *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season 5 *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 (mentioned) *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 (alternate-timeline) Season 6 *The Times They Are A Changeling (flashback) *To Where and Back Again - Part 1 *To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season 7 *Celestial Advice (mentioned) *To Change a Changeling (mentioned) *Shadow Play - Part 2 (mentioned) Season 8 *The Mean Six Comics Friendship is Magic *The Return of Queen Chrysalis *Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair (cameo) *Neigh Anything (cameo) *My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy (logo only) *Reflections (cameo) *The Good, the Bad and the Ponies (cameo) *Siege of the Crystal Empire Micro-Series *Micro-Series Issue 10 (cameo) Friends Forever *Friends Forever Issue 8 (signature only) *Friends Forever Issue 14 (mentioned) *Friends Forever Issue 38 (cameo) My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic *My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Issue 1 (cameo) *My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Issue 5 Specials *My Little Pony Annual 2017 *My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel (initials only) Trivia *She is the first major villain in the series to have a song (though the Flim Flam Brothers had a song before her, they were minor villains). To date, she is the not the only singing major villain, as this trait was taken by the Dazzlings, Starlight Glimmer, Principal Cinch and Shadowbolts. *Queen Chrysalis is regarded (along with King Sombra and Tirek) as one of the most evil and cruel My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic villains. However, Nightmare Moon is shown to be just as evil as them in the Season 4 premiere and the Season 5 Finale. *Fans of the show often tied Queen Chrysalis with Discord as the most popular villain in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''back in Season 2. But when Lord Tirek arrived in Season 4 and the Dazzlings in Rainbow Rocks, they outshine them both. But both Discord and Chrysalis remained popular to fans. *Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings may be based off of Sinisteeds, dark, horse-like creatures who thrive on feeding off of love and emotion in the novel Gossamer by Lois Lowry. *Chrysalis is slightly similar to the Harry Potter antagonist, Lord Voldemort, whose final duel with Harry Potter inspired that of Chrysalis and Celestia. Voldemort's inability to love may be mirrored by Chrysalis's line about "not having any room for love in her heart". *Her name was never mentioned in her main episodes "A Canterlot Wedding", but was given by one of the show's creators and mentioned on the episode's script. She is also named in media such as the Elements of Harmony book. Outside of the title, her name was first mentioned in the comic by Fluttershy, although it is unclear how the ponies know her name. Twilight does not refer to her by name when she mentions "the changeling queen" in the Friendship Journal. In "The Cutie Remark: Part 1", Her named was finally mentioned in the show. **In both the comics and the series, Fluttershy is the first pony to mention her name. *Chrysalis's defeat by an energy explosion caused by the power of love mirrors the defeat of Wiseman from ''Sailor Moon and Lamia from Stardust, although unlike them she is not disintegrated but sent flying into the distance in a similar style to Team Rocket. *The fiery dome she creates around Twilight looks similar to the one created by Zelda from The Swan Princess 3. *Like Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos, Chrysalis comes from a series with a set of six female protagonists, deceives the main characters, and most likely falls to her death while many believe she survived (though her survival is later confirmed). Their partner, Duman, is also a shapeshifter like Chrysalis. *One of her voice actors, Kathleen Barr, also voices another villain from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Great and Powerful Trixie. She also voiced the minor antagonist Hoops, when he's an adult. **Prior to the release of the episode, there was speculation that "Cadance" would turn out to be Trixie in disguise, out for revenge on Twilight. **She also does the voice of Roodaka from Bionicle, who is often compared to Chrysalis as the sinister queen of an insectoid race. Her voice is nearly the same. *It has been revealed that Queen Chrysalis will appear in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Journey of the Spark (the fan-made movie of the series). *Some fans speculate that Queen Chrysalis was once a special breed of pony (possibly a flutterpony from Generation 1) who was cursed to turn into a Changeling. *On page 11 of Friends Forever Issue #8, a sign under the Mount Monument observation deck reads "Sign the petition to add Queen Chrysalis to the monument" and bears Chrysalis' fresh signature, which in turn strongly suggests they have since recovered and are back to plotting and causing trouble for Equestria. * Queen Chrysalis is one of the two major villains who weren't outcasted before their actual appearing (Nightmare Moon was sent to the moon, Discord was turned into stone, King Sombra was trapped in the ice, Sunset Shimmer went to the human world, the Plunderseeds were held by the Tree of Harmony, Lord Tirek was imprisoned in Tartarus and the Dazzlings were banished to the human world), the other being Starlight Glimmer. *In her FIENDship is Magic debut, she becomes the second antagonist that physically attacks Twilight, the first being Tirek. **Also, in her FIENDship is Magic comic, she becomes the second villain to appear victorious over the main characters, the first being the human versions of the Flim Flam Brothers. Navigation Category:Monarchs Category:Female Category:Trickster Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monsters Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Greedy Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Elderly Category:Outcast Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Animals Category:Evil Creator Category:Obsessed Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Parasite Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Envious